Destino
Destino (SierraUnderTheSun) is an undead cannibalistic 18th century woman, and an antagonist converted by Aurora. The Gift Destino holds the ability of being able to eat any fleshy material, and the power to stay alive and go through intense measures of pain. She is also an immortal being, and cannot die unless one eats her heart after carving it out of her chest. The Hunger The Hunger is what her process of gorging on human/animal/etc. flesh is called. While fed and pleased, she will be sane and completely normal. But as she gets hungrier and hungrier, the insanity of The Hunger will begin to show. If she is starving, she will go into a blind feeding spree; normally messy and bloody. She is a ravenous animal of carnage, and she has quite an immense stomach. The Hunger in her was formed by the characteristics and personification of her under-age mother's rape, torture and abuse. They're immeasurable desire for her pain transformed into the psychotic, raging chaos that takes hold in Destino. During the cycle of the Hunger, until fully satisfied, Destino will; *Speak in tongues *Walk on all fours *Commonly tear up flesh with her teeth *Snarl at others *Have all-black eyes She basically has the mind of a beast, and the body of a woman. She is known to kill and devour all but some of the bones and intestines of men, will leave all but the face, heart and some limbs of women intact. It is believe to be because she was without a mother her entire life, and has a severe emotional problem with ingesting a woman's innards. The first time she digested the entire body of a woman, save a few bones she didn't like the taste of, she vomited until the entire trace of the woman was out of her. The intense attachment to women birthed from her lack of contact with a motherly figure, as many believe, because she is always curious with the pregnant women, and even during the events of The Hunger, she will not kill one. She will merely sit there and watch them before a passerby gets in the way. The Undying Destino is immortal, meaning she literally cannot die. Not unless a very specific amount of time is spent devouring her heart, which can come out of her body without doing any physical harm. She also hasn't aged since the past of 21. This Undying was brought on by her mother's Devil worships. Lucifer tainted her child. On means of the heart, she will be able to live until the very last chunk, bite or tiny speck of her heart touches the stomach's acids. She will then die. Nobody knows how, nobody knows if she will merely fall down or contort into itself or age suddenly and then die. In that time, however, she will have every chance to kill you, and she will take it. If you are hiding from her, she will attempt to find you. Once she finds you, she will try to kill you. WARNING During the process of eating said heart, one will vomit, experience hallucinations, constantly have abdominal pain and be vulnerable for her to eat oneself. If one does not finish her heart in the matter of seconds one has, she will kill you, eat the rest of her own heart, and it (her heart) will piece together back inside her chest cavity. History In the 18th century, Elizabeth Harver, a fifteen year old girl, was accused of demon worship. She was claimed to be possessed and was sent to the catacombs beneath the church. The gallowsmen, older, cruel, had their every which way with her and one had the audacity to impregnate the young girl. But the abuse and torture carried on, but throughout, Lucifer watched the young worshipper and laughed at her misfortune, but after she never miscarried or died from her abuse, he got miffed from seeing her and finally offed the poor girl, having one of the men slit her throat and beat her body. They carried it out into a clearing, presuming the baby and the girl dead. Well, Elizabeth was. That evening, the men returned to the clearing, making sure the body had been disturbed or eaten. But when they approached, they say that her womb had been seemingly eaten out from the inside, and blood was everywhere. Frightened, they burned the body and spread holy crosses around the clearing, calling it Devil's Crossroads, a place where the dead birthed Lucifer's demon spawn. But the cause of the mangled corpse was never found. The villagers assumed her gone, and never suspected. But then, in the years after, a whole town fell to chaos. They said a naked daemon was seen, chest and mouth gleaming with red blood, prowling about the village at night, fingers dripping with flesh and the maroon liqiuid. They had spread holy salts, carried their incense around at day, prayed and prayed, and chanted their verses, but night after night, it came. It had skin of a dead thing, pale and nearly white, and black, long mangled hair, sticking to its face, which was painted with blood from the upper lip down. It walked on all fours, and spoke in tongues, said a woman who had survived an encounter. She feared her child would be that of the Devil. It was, of course, the thing that had ripped through the womb of the fifteen year old girl in the clearing; Destino, now 21, had grown with an insatiable animalistic mindset, seemingly possessed. She had been living in the village since she was a babe, brought up normally as any child. But when she reached thirteen, The Hunger rose, and she slaughtered her foster family and the three houses around them. It grew, and it hit harder, and it was nearly impossible to satiate. So, she fed. She fed until she was done with the entire village, day by day. The new priest from her birth-town had her bound and nailed to the cross in their church, spraying her with the holy water and attempting to coax the demons out of her. But she simply laughed at them; a twisted, corrupted laugh. So, after she lay there for seven hours, they tied a rope about her throat and the gallowsmen cut it loose. There was a snap, a creak, and the body of Destino hung, swinging, before the cross, a thin white gown on her frame. For years, she hung in the church, and as it rotted and decayed, her body stayed perfect, clear-skinned, pale. Many teenagers, as time went on, would come into the church and take pictures of her barely-clothed corpse, and others would stay clear and say it was haunted. But even then, the body did not react. There it stayed, swinging lightly, until the year 2009, when slowly, a toe twitched. Then the whole set of toes, then the whole foot. No blood rushed through the body; her veins lay shriveled. Slowly, a dusty heart expanded, and a rush of life filled the supposed dead body, now allowing its arms to rip the rotten rope from about her neck. It slowly peeled from itself, and then she dropped to the floor without a sound, landing on all fours, crouched like some animal. Long, unkempt, dark hair fell about her face and shoulders, and slowly, the gown and hair unraveled to reveal the hauntingly lovely face of Destino, the still-born defect. She parted her lips, and a crack of her voice split the quiet air, twirling off out of the open doors and into the wilderness. She would take time getting used to her body again, but for the time being, she was alive, and she burst into the world, starved, hungry, craving. 2010 Destino adjusted to the life of the Special. She hid in the darkest depths of the world, lunging out at night, feeding until gorged, her mouth, chest, and arms painted, and dripping, with blood. It was then that, on one night, she decided to follow the pretty blonde home, the one with the lovely face and the green eyes. Yes, she chose Aurora, in a foolish manner. The Hunger took hold, and she leapt. But something set her off about this one. No, she was different. Destino crashed to the ground and stood, curious. She was different. The Hunger did not desire her as it had others. It perplexed her. It intrigued her. She wanted to know more about this girl. Slowly, she asked her of what she was. Aurora, instead, chose to show her, and she brought her to Dimitri, where Destino now remains. She did not receive Megara's letter. Current Situation Destino now is in a romantic relationship with Ruber, and is commonly seen at his side when not with Aurora, Dimitri, or Akhesa and the rest of the Undead crew. Videos thumb|294px|left|Destino's Past And Her Approach Of Aurora.